srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Travel
To travel from place to place within the Kingdom of Tysa you need only to seek out one of the many "TRAVEL" links that can be found in various game locations. By clicking on the "TRAVEL" link, you'll be presented with an overview of your current location and a list of available destinations. For every new location you click on, you'll be presented with a new list of destinations. When you at last arrive at a destination you would like to "enter", you'll be presented with the option to enter that location. Characters can purchase and ride a mount. Currently, only horses are available as mounts and they may be acquired by paying a visit to Garsmyn the Horse Trader at his establishment in Thanevale, in Southern Tysa. If a character is riding a mount and that mount's fatigue is below 50%, the character receives a bonus of +1 Melee Rating, +1 Stamina Points and +1 Nevernal Reserve. Adventurers Guild subscribers may also acquire a special horse in the game, as part of the adventures that take place on Saarngard Isle. Historical Note Originally travel was quite different. Depending upon the length of the trip, and how many different locations your character had to pass through to reach their ultimate destination, there was a real-time delay of several seconds before your trip was completed. Your game screen would automatically update every few seconds to show you how many seconds were left. When the delay was up, you would be given the option to enter your final destination. Riding a mount would eliminate the real-time delay that appears during longer journeys instead of providing stat bonuses. This was changed in June 2013: Real-time delays were removed and the stat bonuses described above were introduced. Encounters during travel There are several quests that are triggered by entering to or exiting from specific locations. Also, on any travel you make, either on foot or on horseback, upon reaching your destination you can trigger an encounter with some highwaymen: This is an updated version of an old encounter that was available quite a time ago. It was introduced on 13th May 2010. Coach You can reach certain destinations in Tysa by coach from your residence, if you've bought one from Faradmyn the State Merchant in Talinus. Your coach is not subject to Travel encounters. Any place you can directly reach from your Residence allows you to go back in the same fashion. Other means of transportation You can travel by ship from Talinus to Port Hallik (and vice versa) for a small fee (between 20 and 50 gold). There are no encounters to be had during the trip, so it is completely safe. Currently there are no other ways to travel from place to place. In the future Jarix Obelisks and the power of Gating may become available as means of transportation, but not any time soon. Travel and adventures During most adventures the regular TRAVEL system is not used, though there are some exceptions. Usually during adventures the trip happens automatically as part of the plot/story. ;Historical note. Once it was possible to abandon an adventure (a formal adventure, from "Adventures for this location") from any point without Quitting. When one such adventure required you to Travel from one location to another, then that adventure didn't feature the "Abandon this Adventure" link that allowed you to restore your game to the point immediately before taking that adventure. Category:Game Concepts